The Winds of Revolution
by Tehpootisman
Summary: They were losing the war against Yuri's campaign of total domination, only to perish at the hands of an uncontrollable phenomenon. But not all is lost, for an unknown entity has given the Foehn Revolt a second chance in another world. How will the Britannian Empire fare against an enemy who has fought much, much worse? Based on the Mental Omega mod for Red Alert 2.


**Before you read:**

**There WILL be story and lore spoilers for the Mental Omega single-player campaigns!**

**This story is Foehn-centric, but due to lore reasons, a few other MO subfactions will make an appearance. **

**This story was written before the "Finale" missions for Act 2, were finished and released. This also includes any mission or Act that may be released after this chapter is uploaded, though new units may be added if there are any.**

**This story assumes a "Bad Ending" for the Campaign.**

* * *

Cold Alaskan winds surged through the air, carrying massive blizzards across the land.

For the young pink-haired Chinese girl who trudged through the snow, not even the numbing cold could deter her or her guards, who wore large exoskeletal suits of armor.

Yunru. Leader of the Foehn Revolt.

War was nothing a teen like her should _ever_ experience. Yet here she was, fighting an uphill war against a powerful enemy; Epsilon.

Using horrid weaponry and an army of powerful psychics, their leader, Yuri, had hidden in the shadows of a world war, striking when the superpowers were winding down and taking the world by storm.

It was utter chaos, to say the least.

"**Yunru." **A robotic voice called into her earpiece. "**Defense line South-12 has fallen, despite my best efforts."**

The girl silently mouthed a curse.

"Any good news, Volky?" Volky was the pet name for her AI, VOLKNET. He was borderline sentient, with vast neural processing capabilities that were decades if not centuries ahead of their time.

Then again, everything she made was absurdly way ahead of their time.

"**Negligible at best." **The scientist mouths another curse. "**It would also be for the best for you to cease foul language as, according to societal standards, does not fit a young lady such as you." **

Even in the AI's monotone voice, Yunru could make out its attempt at lightening the mood, allowing the faintest vestiges of a smile to crack at her lips.

"**Please hold just a moment— Update: Rashidi wishes to speak with you back at the Point Bastion research facility."**

* * *

Yunru and her escorts walked through the last of many heavily armed military checkpoints, finally entering a large building.

Soldier after soldier stopped what they were doing, standing at attention and saluting the young girl.

"General Yunru!" They called out.

"At ease!" She responded, causing all of her troops to lower their hands and return to business. She had to admit; being this high up the chain of command _felt good_, especially when there was nobody higher up to boss you around like there was back when she worked for China's military.

She continued to walk down the facility's many hallways, with VOLKNET guiding her through the quickest and most efficient route to a specific room in which she'd meet her fellow scientist; Rashidi.

The man in question was from the war-ridden Middle East, a former terrorist working for Yuri as leader of Scorpion Cell. Despite having grown up in a third-world country using early WWI tanks, he was, by all means, an engineering genius.

Give him a junkyard, and he'll give you a surprisingly decent armored battalion. While Scorpion Cell's armor may be second-rate compared to any other modernized force, they were incredibly easy to maintain and easy to produce, especially in overwhelming numbers.

Plus, have you ever seen a heavily armored machine whose very existence is a war crime completely bury itself within seconds?

She remembers her first encounter with the man.

* * *

_The pink-haired scientist approached him, her massive exo-skeletal drill aimed at the mysterious man._

"_Identify yourself!" She beckoned._

"_Now, now!" The man said, raising his hands to reveal that they were empty. "I'm not here to be your enemy!"_

_Not here...to be her enemy? The Chinese girl found the phrasing of his words to be a bit...unusual. _

"_Start talking." She had her prototype AI run a facial recognition scan._

"_I've come to make a deal. My faith in Yuri is waning, ever since the Euro Alliance unleashed their weapon."_

_The Paradox Engine. Truly, a terrifying weapon; a massive airship, supposedly even more massive on the inside, capable of freezing time. Can it truly be considered "wiping out entire armies in seconds" if time was frozen?_

"_But now...Yuri has unleashed something even more terrifying. I...no longer wish to fight under his banner."_

"_How would you know that? What could he have…?"_

"_I somewhat anticipated that your higher-ups didn't inform you about this. China lead a full all-out naval assault on Totoya Island and secured THREE bases, one of which held an Iron Curtain device. They were winning, a three-pronged heavy attack, constantly pressuring the ill-equipped Psicorp base."_

_Wait, what?! Why was she not informed of this?!_

"_T-Then...SHE arrived. When the shuttle landed, the very skies turned red. She...she destroyed them all."_

"_How can I be sure that I can trust you? How do I know that you're not lying?"_

"_I'm in no position to lie. Simply by talking with you like this, I have betrayed Epsilon. After all, I crafted most of Yuri's tech. His MCVs, the burrowing machines, the horrible chemicals. They call me…"_

_**[Match found: Rashidi Aziz]**_

"_...The Miracle Man. Help me help you, little one."_

* * *

The pinkette chuckled at that memory. In the end, the two had created an alliance with one another. She had given him some prototype Jackals— A type of speedy hovercraft— in exchange for files about Yuri's technology and, of all things, a MIDAS Thermonuclear Fusion Warhead. One stolen from _China years ago_, too.

* * *

"_Y...You're giving me, a girl who hasn't even finished high school, a MIDAS? That's like giving a toddler an assault rifle!"_

"_Hey now, little one. You're the genius behind China's technology, a child prodigy. I think you're a little more than qualified."_

* * *

Of course, there had been a lot of truth to his words.

She remembered when she encountered this horrendous weapon of mass destruction. Just hearing about it is unsettling, but experiencing it for yourself is a whole new can of worms.

* * *

"_How is this possible?! She's just a little gi-" He was cut off by the sound of an explosion, followed by static._

"_Holy shit! Everyone's fucking dead! God have mercy on our so-" A sickeningly wet and juicy squelch ended his voice._

"_Everyone, hold the line and slow her down— incoming air assault!"_

_Yunru could hear the screams of the men and women dying in droves as SHE tore through her army the same way an armor-piercing tank shell would through a piece of soggy paper._

_She had anticipated the Proselyte's actions, having built multiple Iron Curtain devices, including one in the specialized Centurion._

_The Centurion Siege Assault Walker. While no longer her greatest creation, it was now her best chance of survival. A massive, hulking 3-legged assault walker, with about the height and girth of a medium-sized building._

_The large 420mm cannon on the beast's "nose" roared as it fired over the concrete walls, creating a crater on the other side in hopes of destroying whatever was annihilating her army. This was followed by an actual distorted roar of defiance._

_However, she did not anticipate HER arrival so soon. SHE was the one who Rashidi warned her about. Intel about HER was nonexistent._

_SHE was coming, which meant that Yuri decided that Yunru was more of a threat to his plans than she'd realized._

_As the stolen Foxtrot jets napalmed the front gate, SHE appeared, floating through the raging inferno as an invisible force pushed the towering flames away._

_Yunru was a little more than surprised to see another person like her. At the very least, SHE was an Asian girl, just like the scientist, though Yunru could not discern if SHE was Chinese._

_The oversized hood, adorning a pair little stubby red horns, did little to hide HER glowing red eyes and platinum-colored hair. A strange, almost otherworldly machine followed behind her, tethered to her backside. _

_But what scared Yunru was not the many dozen knives— that explode, apparently— nor was it the massive amounts of psychic energy that threatened to overload her psionic detector systems, no._

_It was a huge, almost cartoonish smile, like that of a child in a toy store. A grin full of glee, a genuine expression of happiness._

"_Heeey...come out to plaaaay!" _

_SHE looked up at the Centurion, and Yunru felt as if…_

_No._

_SHE __**IS **__staring into her eyes._

_Yunru recollected her thoughts and went into action. The Siege Walker roared challengingly as the dull gray sheen of its Iron Curtain cloaked it with a menacing aura, lining up its cannon for a shot. _

"_Oooh, is this a game of Red Light, Green Light?! I love that game! I always win!"_

_Part of Yunru wished she could've at least kept a pair of gunners._

_SHE stopped floating and ran forward, using the explosion of the Siege walker's missed attack to launch herself into the air. Shrapnel and bullets simply were unable to pierce her psychic barrier. _

_Anyone who tried to stop her didn't even get so much as an acknowledging glance as explosive kunai flew outwards from the singularity of destruction._

_SHE landed on the tarmac of the runway, that damned smile beaming widely as if this were all a game to her, staring dead ahead at her target as she used a gravitational burst to launch herself out of the way of another artillery shell._

"_Hey, that's not how you play! You're supposed to say 'Red Light', silly willy!"_

_Yunru winced as SHE yelled playfully, and grunted with frustration. She activated the Centurion's Yin-Yang rocket systems. Normally, they were made for anti-air targets, but a few quick modifications to the system's coding did the trick._

_A flurry of homing missiles flew at HER, who weaved around them with a twisted gracefulness. Several were countered by HER kunai, though one managed to score a direct hit, sending her down to the ground._

_Yunru felt her bladder empty itself a little when the smoke cleared to reveal HER, mostly unharmed save for several light scratches and holes in her clothing._

"_That wasn't very nice of you."_

_SHE had been holding back. With newfound speed, SHE simply made a beeline for the massive walker. _

_The assault mecha raised a leg to try and crush its opponent, only to miss by a long shot as SHE came to a stop just seconds before reaching the anticipated interception point, the mechanical leg making a crater on the asphalt._

"_Wanna play a new game? It's called…" SHE gathered psionic energy, coalescing into a condensed dark gray mist._

"_**The floor is lava!"**_

_No matter how impenetrable your armor may be, it's no use if the structure can't handle it._

_The thousand-ton behemoth tilted back farther than it was ever meant to go. Without the third frontal leg to carry its weight, the two hind legs snapped at the joints, causing the beast to collapse in on itself. _

_Yunru had managed to get out of the escape hatch, and was on the run, barely avoiding the crumpled 420mm cannon as it came crashing down behind her._

"_Tag~! I'm it!" SHE taunted as she leaped over the wreckage in pursuit of the scientist._

_Since her exoskeleton was doing most of the work, Yunru was able to sprint away from her pursuer. However, she couldn't shake her off her tail._

_However, her troops had other plans. Even though they'd be cut down in seconds, they were still able to buy Yunru precious seconds._

_The chase entered an abandoned factory lot, where the scientist's getaway waited for her by a dense forest; a Half-Track AA IFV._

_Given HER destructive prowess, there was no guarantee that the vehicle would be able to accelerate in time._

_Since her chances were pretty slim anyways, she turned around, facing HER, raising her arm._

_SHE paused, curious. What was she—_

_**[Hack complete.]**_

_The scientist had figured out that the massive device on HER backside was very important._

_So she used her Immobilizer on it._

_Scrambling, the pinkette ran and jumped into the back of the Halftrack, which sped off before the door had even started closing._

_But SHE was not smiling._

"_You cheated!"_

_SHE was angry. _

"_Cheater…cheater!"_

_SHE was sad._

"_You…y-you…"_

_SHE was confused._

"_S...Sister…Please come back..."_

_SHE malfunctioned._

"_AAAAAAAÁ̷̧͇̖̫̯͈̗̹̣̺̮̈́̽̿͂͗͠A̵̢̢̧̗͕̠͎̰̪̼͖̞͉̤̝̐Ǎ̸͔̥̝̯̼͚̋͆̀͊͗́́̕A̷̺̼̰͓̲̩͖̬̺̣̩͉͍̟͂͂̌̾̚Ā̶̡͉̺̫̼̺̙̂̂̅̃̈́͒͑̀̈́̓͊̚ͅA̷̙͊̉͐̀͒̈̑ͅA̶̢̡̧̡̧̤͓̭̼̦͔͙͖̩̤̕͜Ą̷̧̜̙̹͙͕̱̈́͊͛̽̚A̸͉̩̫̹̳̪̮̠̹̲͑̒͋͌́̉̇̃̅̚͜͠͝ͅȦ̷̭͙̮̬̩̫̪̪̯͔͔͚̼̒̿̏̀̀̃́͋̀̓͂͜ͅẠ̶͕͓̱̥̥̗͈̭͓̗̠̖͜͠ͅ_

A_**AAAAAAAA—!"**_

_Lightning crackled around HER as the abandoned lot was engulfed pure black vortex of psionic energy. Yunru could feel something brutally invade her mind, overpowering any mental defense she'd learned. However, it was quick and left as fast as it came, leaving her with a raging headache._

_Three of her troops, in exoskeletal armor, moved in to attempt and secure HER._

…

_Libra. It means 'Scales' in Latin. Truly, a fitting name for a superweapon that would 'tip the scales' in Yuri's favor._

* * *

Yunru sighed.

She still remembered those events as if it were yesterday's memories.

Her army had suffered many excruciating losses during the war, but that massacre had left the deepest scars.

"Bad memories, little one?" The Arabic man asked. "...Yeah." She answered.

"Libra?"

"Indeed."

Rashidi could sympathize with her. He too had been on the receiving end of Libra's power and had lost despite having a full army backed by powerful defensive structures, a surplus of mini-nukes, and a straight-up tactical nuke silo.

It was only thanks to his trade with Yunru that he'd managed to escape, using one of her prototype Jackals.

The two sat there in silence.

"...Anyways...what did you need to talk about?"

"Ah, well, you see, there have been an abnormal amount of Chrono anomalies as of recently. Ever since the Paradox Engine fell…"

The aforementioned Paradox Engine had been forced to launch prematurely to evacuate London when Yuri had unleashed the flying fortress Irkalla upon it, but it was just enough to completely wipe out the siege and evacuate the civilians.

It'd fallen during the siege on the Mental Omega device, a massive tower in the center of the Antarctic. A device so powerful, it melted the icebergs around it from the sheer psionic energy it radiated.

Yuri had sent Libra into the hulking tower, himself having escaped to Moscow to lure out the Russians via stolen prototype chronosphere.

Out of nowhere, Libra had returned, and this time, she wasn't alone.

Yuri had been stocking up on clones.

He'd created clones of his superweapon; vastly inferior, yet served as powerful glass cannons.

Their numbers hid the real Libra, and soon enough, the Paradox Engine fell to overwhelming numbers.

When the reactor went critical, the thing had simply…

…Well, she couldn't describe it. The Paradox Engine was bigger on the inside. When it was unable to sustain its expanded interior, it exploded...kinda?

Long story short; weird and wacky stuff happened involving the space-time continuum.

And now because of its rampant Chrono energies, anomalies were appearing all across the world in the form of Chrono Vortexes; wormholes that wandered consuming everything that got in their way.

On the bright side, the blast had damaged the Mental Omega Device, giving Yunru the time she needed to develop her technology and build her HQ in the Alaskan wilderness.

This advantage had slowly begun to deteriorate. With each passing day, she was losing precious ground to Yuri's forces as the Mental Omega device became stronger and stronger.

"...we've grown worried. The anomalies are becoming bigger and more powerful. Yuri may have collectively lost several divisions worth of his army to these anomalies, but so have we."

"I see. Is there anything we can do to—"

Before she could finish, sirens began blaring.

"Gah!" Rashidi spat. "Don't tell me…!"

"_**HIGH-POWERED CHRONO ANOMALY HAS BEEN DETECTED. PLEASE REMAIN CALM." **_

VOLKNET's imposing voice called out on the base's comms network.

Quickly, the pair of scientists pulled up holographic screens, looking to see what was going on.

"Dear God…" Yunru murmured. "It's right on top of us!"

* * *

Time and space began to warp and bend as a vortex of biblical proportions began to twist into existence above the Last Bastion base, with only one purpose in mind;

Mindless destruction.

First, the raging blizzard. Several tons of snow was sucked right up from the air and the ground which gave the troops present a clear view of their impending doom.

Then, said troops were next, flailing and screaming as they too were inhaled by the temporal void. The vehicles put up a much better fight due to their weight, but as the vortex became stronger they too were no match for its destructive power.

White lightning crackled as otherworldly energies shot forth, striking down upon buildings with suspicious precision. Every building the energy touched, was instantly overloaded by incomprehensible energies.

When the Great Tempest's cell was struck, it exploded, releasing its payload in a way it was never meant to.

**KA-BOOM!**

Yunru gave out a bloodcurdling scream as she was torn apart at the very seams of her physical existence. It seems like being deep underground wouldn't save her.

What was left of Last Bastion and Foehn HQ was now a smoking crater.

Soon, Yuri found no resistance left whatsoever.

Yuri had finally won.

* * *

Yunru...was that their name?

It couldn't tell. All it knew was that it simply _existed_, but at the same time, it didn't.

Yet, despite its paradoxical existence, it felt…calm. Like a burden had been lifted. Why though?

As it flew through the void in the form of a stream of atoms and molecules barely visible to the naked eye, it began to hear things.

"_Little one...your world is lost. A bad ending, and an unfortunate one, too. I saw into the future, and you were doomed to fail."_

Silence. That is if you could count the roaring wind as silence.

"_But I have reached out to give you a second chance. A chance to try again, albeit with one request."_

She listened.

"_Please, save my world from the Empire that corrupts it."_

* * *

Yunru felt herself awake with a jolt, sharply inhaling to fill her burning lungs.

Wha...What just happened?! She sat up, looking around, her vision wavering as it tried to adjust to the light. Everything seemed...normal as if nothing happened

Rashidi was also in the process of waking up. "Eeh...what the hell was that…?"

The little scientist pulled up several holograms, showing the status of the base.

**ALL SYSTEMS FUNCTIONAL.**

"Wh-?" She murmured to herself.

* * *

The young Chinese girl walked out of the building as she looked up at the sky.

It was cloudy and still very, VERY cold out— though this time Yunru had a nice thick winter coat— but there at least wasn't a raging blizzard.

It was oddly serene, in a way.

"General Yunru, ma'am!" Several of her troops ran up and saluted her. "Everyone has been accounted for!"

"Everyone, you say? Good. Any other news?"

"**Alert: An unknown enemy is approaching outpost **_**Point Bear.**_"

Even in such a serious situation, Yunru's teenage instincts caused her to snort in amusement at that name.

* * *

"Ugh, why do we have to do patrol duty in this shitty place?"

A group of soldiers decked out in heavy winter gear were walking through the Alaskan wilderness. To their left, a tall humanoid mecha walks alongside them. To the right was a tank, on which a few soldiers decided to take a ride on.

"Aw come on man, just relax. The sights here are quite beautiful."

"Yeah yeah whatever, I signed up to fight on the frontlines, not wander around in the middle of bumfuck nowhere."

"Fair enough."

An awkward silence ensued, save for the crunching of snow, the tank's engines, and the mech's movements.

"_Wait," _The mech's pilot called out on the radio. "_Something's pinging on my radar our 12 o' clock."_

The group immediately went on high alert, taking cover behind whatever they could as they slowly made their way forward.

"_W-What the?" _The mech's pilot sputtered.

"What is it? What'd you see?"

"_That's a goddamn military installation! It's a small one, but...none of the other teams reported it even being there yesterday, let alone a few hours ago."_

"Shit, man, what do we do?"

"We fuck it up, man! We've got a Knightmare Frame! What's a small outpost gonna do? Spit on us?"

"Let's at least call for reinforcements…" said one of the troops, only to be ignored by the other's sheer arrogance.

The group slowly approached, weapons primed and ready.

"Contact at 3 o'clock! Looks like a big tank!"

"_Roger that! Loading Armor Breakers!"_

Their tank aimed, at which point their intended target started aiming its gun.

"_Eat this, sucker!"_

When rebel factions started using bigger and heavier tanks, the Britannian Empire created Armor Breaker shells.

Upon striking armor, it wouldn't immediately explode. Rather, it depended on a hard tungsten shell to pierce the armor plating, before depositing an explosive charge in the wound, at which it would finally explode.

**Boom!**

The squad's tank fired, striking the lone tank in the side. A secondary explosion followed shortly after, leaving a deep gash where the shell struck.

"_Shit, it's still alive! Pop another one!"_

Unfortunately, while these rounds worked great against tanks coated in absurd amounts of scrap metal and steel plating…

They've yet to be tested on an enemy who knows how to make more advanced forms of tank armor.

"_What the hell? It's just sitting there…"_

"_Either we took out something important or they're fucking retarded."_

But at that moment, their opponent, the Last Bastion Bison Tank, fired back.

**Boom! **

A shell struck the Britannian tank.

"_Fuck! Armor's been breached!"_

**Boom! **

**Boom!**

**Boom!**

Unable to reload in time, their tank went up into flames as their ammo stores detonated.

"Fuck! We just lost our armor support! Pull back! NOW!"

"_I'll hold them off, now go!"_

The Knightmare Frame dashed forward, slicing the tank's turret in half with a plasma-based blade.

"_Heh, piece of cake."_

Unable to fight, the enemy tank immediately began to retreat, driving backward at a surprisingly fast speed for a tank of its size.

"_Oh no, you don't! C'mere you!"_

Of course, the mech had no problem keeping up with the wounded beast and prepared to slice it again.

**FWOOOOOOSH**

An entire salvo of rockets crashed into the mech, utterly annihilating it. Nothing remained but scrap metal.

While the group had been focused on the tank, none of them had noticed the many Sweepers hidden in their natural habitat. Not that it would've been that easy in the first place; Sweepers were designed with stealth in mind from the beginning.

Their turrets were designed to hide both the muzzle flash _and_ the backblast, meaning that the only ways to locate one were to either figure out what direction they came from, or to accidentally run directly into one.

Now scared shitless, the infantry troops ran for their fucking lives.

One felt a prick in his side, feeling himself lose all control in his body as he became paralyzed, courtesy of a little hovering drone that emerged from the bushes.

Next thing he knew, he was being carried away by two men in oversized metal suits.

'_Fuck.' _He thought. '_These aren't your run of the mill rebels, that's for sure.'_


End file.
